


Jet Black Hearts 2.05: Tracey

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Traceywished she could look at him without flinching.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 3





	Jet Black Hearts 2.05: Tracey

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2.05, "Simon Said."

Tracey missed Andy a lot. He was sweet, most of the time, and when she needed a laugh, he got extra goofy. And when she told him about her day, he listened, actually _listened_ , instead of just nodding along as she talked. He asked her questions about her regulars, helped her embroider the stories, and genuinely cared how she felt.

He lived in a van, though, which is why they had broken up. She couldn't be a van guy's girlfriend and still pretend to be a functional adult.

He still came around to the diner once in a while anyway. She suspected the reasons he missed her were the same reasons she missed him.

***

After the... _thing_...with Ansem happened, Andy stopped by once to see how she was. When she saw him walk into the diner, though, she flinched. Couldn't help but see him and think of his brother, of the cold pull of gravity while she stood on that edge.

He saw her reaction; his cringe was an echo. When she had a second, she went to say hi, keeping her eyes down, hating that she couldn't not.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I just wanted, you know, to see how you're doing."

"I'm okay," she replied, not mentioning the nightmares. "It's just kind of hard to--"

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I understand, I just couldn't--"

"I know," she said. She let her gaze tip up, then turned away again. "Maybe sometime..."

"Yeah," he said, and then a customer waved at her. When she finished with them, Andy was gone.

***

She only texted with Andy for a while, the threads starting polite and brief, then stretching long with banter and in-jokes and the occasional emoticon.

Tracey called him on the phone a couple of times. It was more difficult, _hearing_ him and remembering the stricture of compulsion, but somehow the conversation got easier.

Then one day, he didn't answer the phone. She figured he was busy, or the maybe phone was dead (especially if he was _still_ sleeping in the van). But a couple of days later, she got sent to voicemail again.

He didn't answer her texts, and after a couple of weeks, she discovered his van had been flagged as abandoned.

Tracey never saw him again.


End file.
